


Family Portrait

by womanfromblackwater



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26083639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/womanfromblackwater/pseuds/womanfromblackwater
Summary: Dutch decides he wants a photo of the whole gang together. Getting them to pose proves to be an issue.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	Family Portrait

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Pearson's photo of the gang from the epilogue

“Alright. So we won’t all fit in front of the coach. How about Hosea and Pearson sit like you’re driving. Rest of you boys, get on top.”

Dutch stood back from the scene, furrowing his brow. He had decided that they needed a picture of the whole gang together, and while hiring the photographer had not been difficult, getting his group to cooperate was. 

“John and Arthur, sit down. You all look too crowded standing up together.”

John did as he was told, but Bill pushed past Arthur.

“My legs are tired, I wanna sit.”

Arthur waved a hand, indicating that he was fine standing. Dutch didn’t push the issue, but he had wanted his first boys together in the front. He was debating whether Susan should be inside or outside of the coach when baby Jack began to cry.

“Really? Now? Get him quiet, Abigail!”

“He’s hungry, Dutch! It’ll be a few minutes.”

Abigail sat on a nearby rock and began to nurse the baby, and Dutch used to delay to go back to planning the shot.

“John, get your leg down, that looks childish. Arthur, take a step back.”

“What am I supposed to do with my hands?”

Arthur had a point. He looked awkward with his hands just hanging down by his sides. Dutch thought for a moment and grabbed a rifle, passing it up.

“There. Pose like you’re protecting the group. Mr. Pearson, lean forward so we can see Hosea. John, get that leg down. Abigail, how much longer are you gonna be?”

“I ain’t making him go hungry over a picture. He’ll be ready when he’s ready, alright?”

They waited in awkward silence while Jack fed. The photographer seemed to have figured out what kind of people these were, and was carefully silent, but fidgeted nervously. By the time Abigail stood and brought her son over to the coach, they were all feeling hot and miserable. 

“Okay, looking good. Arthur, great pose. John, if I see that leg up again I’m gonna cut it off. Bill, put the flask away.”

After making his final adjustments, Dutch ran to take his place between the women. He signalled the photographer that they were ready.

———————————————————-

Dutch looked at the photo in his hand. Hosea’s face was completely in shadow and John’s stupid leg was tucked up on top of the coach. Jack’s face was completely obscured by his blanket, and Dutch’s own belt was off center. 

Still, he smiled. His family had been captured perfectly.


End file.
